


Detention

by YaoiQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Badboy!Derek, Cute, Detention, Gay, High School- AU, Love, M/M, Precious, Scisaac - Freeform, nerd!stiles, simple, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: Derek is the schools bad boy while Stiles is a goody good. Derek can get any girl he wants with just a look and Stiles has to struggle just to make friends. They're complete opposites. However, what happens when one day they both get detention and the teacher leaves the room?





	Detention

    Stiles put his jeep into park and leaned back into the front seat as he sat there in thee school parking lot. He stared up at the school, watching as all of the kids stood outside of it, poured inside of it, and even a few strolled out. 

    Shaking his head, he grabbed the key from the ignition and opened his door, climbing out. He walked around the vehicle and grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat before closing it again and making sure to lock it up. The last thing that he wanted was for some random jackass there to find out he had left the doors unlocked and steal something from him. Not that he had anything important in there, though.

    He turned around and started to make his way towards the school, his hand holding the one strap that was placed over his shoulder. As he walked along, he scanned the crowd of people, looking for his best friend, and really his only friend, Scott. Normally the two of them would meet up with each other before heading to their first period after Scott was finished making out with his boyfriend, Isaac.  
      
    However, Stiles couldn't seem to spot the black haired male anywhere in the crowd at the moment. He looked around, trying his best to peer over the top of all the heads that surrounded him. Unfortunately, though, this required him not to pay attention to where he was walking and collide with a fellow person heading the opposite way.

    Gasping in surprise, he stumbled back, not quite falling, but coming close. "Shit, god dammit, sorry, sorry." He instantly said, feeling bad.

    He was taken back, though, when instead of hearing the person accept his apology or even say sorry themselves he heard a growl. Looking up at the person, he was greeted by a taller male who was looking at him.... well, not with a kind look. It was pretty much just a glare.

    "Maybe someone should stop looking everywhere but in front of them and shit like this wouldn't help." The male, Derek, snarled out. Stiles didn't really know Derek himself, but he had heard one too many stories about the guy. The guy was like the schools bully without necessarily bullying anyone. He never really talked to anyone unless someone bumped into him or talked to him first, then it was game over.

    Yet somehow he was still the coolest kid in the school. Everyone wanted to either be him or fuck him. Stiles didn't understand it, but it was what it was. And he knew that what it was was the guy was hot as hell. Guys and girls wanted that guy and normally even he would, however, at the moment that was quickly going out the window.

    "Hey, clearly you weren't doing any better or else you would have been able to avoid us bumping into each other as well, so I don't want to hear it, bucko." Stiles snapped back, not pleased with having the blame placed solely on him. That guy was just as responsible as he was. 

    Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, shrimpy. Just stay out of the way and keep your eyes up." He said, shoving past Stiles with a rough shoulder bump.

    Glancing back at the male, he sent him a dirty glare before turning and continuing on with his way. He made his way over to his locker where he ended up finding Scott leaning against it and looking the opposite way that he was coming from.

    "There you are." He said as he reached him, causing the male to look over to him. Scott laughed a little bit.

    "I've been here the whole time, I should be saying that to you I think." Scott said.

    Stiles rolled his eyes and started to open the locker. "That may be so, but you also didn't go through what I just did." He said, earning an eyebrow raise from his friend.

    "What do you mean by that?" Scott asked.

    "I made a grave mistake by running into Derek Hale." Stiles said, getting straight to the point as he grabbed things that he needed from his locker.

    Scott was surprised by that and the look showed clear on his face before he started laughing. "Damn, and you're still alive to talk about it?" He said as he looked Stiles up and down. "Are you sure that there's not a part of you that's missing or anything?"

    "Ha ha, very funny." Stiles said sarcastically. He finished at his locker and shut the door before spinning the dial and turning to face Scott. "I think if he could have killed me, he would have, though." He said. "He was pretty pissed."

    "When isn't he? I don't think that guys ever smiled a day in his life." Scott said with a shake of the head.

    "Yeah, no kidding." Stiles said. "Well, anyways, we should get to class. The last thing that we need is to get bitched at for being-" Before he could finish his sentence, the sound of the bell ringing was heard throughout the school. He let out a groan. "Late. Well, there makes three tardies which is always followed by a lovely afternoon in detention. Excellent."

    "Well lets get going, then." Scott said.

    Together, the two of them made their way to their class where, just like Stiles predicted, he was greeted with a detention slip. Luckily for Scott, it was only his second tardy, so he didn't get one. Stiles cursed and took his seat in the back, shaking his head. As the day went on, he dreaded the end coming, not looking forward to having to spend an hour stuck in a classroom not being able to really do anything. 

    When it was finally the end of the day, Stiles grabbed his things and left his last class. He made his way to his locker where he stopped, stuffed the things that he didn't need into it, and closed it with his hip. He continued on with his walk until he arrived at the room where detention was normally held. He stopped outside of it and just stood there for a moment, not wanting to go in at all.

    However, he knew that he couldn't just stand there the whole time and that he would have to go in at some point, so he took in a deep breath and walked inside. It wasn't his first time in there, but he wasn't in there a lot. The only time he ever seemed to get in there was when he was late to his classes.... or talking in class and disrupting it. He was a good student, though, he swears.

    Going over to his normal seat, right in the middle by the chalkboard, he sat down and dropped his backpack onto the table. There wasn't anyone else in the room besides the teacher and for a little bit, Stiles was thinking that it was just going to stay like that.

    That was until the door opened causing him to look up. And in walked the one and only, Derek Hale. Of fucking course.

    Stiles hung his head and shook it, not believing his luck while still not fully surprised. 

    Derek smirked when he saw the male from earlier in there and made his way over to a seat on the opposite of the side. Stiles kept his eyes on him slightly as he did before looking back down at the paper in front of him. 

    For about 15 minutes, the room was nothing but silence. Stiles was working on his paper, the teacher was reading a book, and Derek was just staring out the window, arms crossed over his chest and feet propped up onto the desk. It was ridiculous, in Stiles's eyes, and he couldn't wait to get out of the room. 

    When he heard the sound of a chair scooting across the floor, he at first thought that it was Derek getting up to start shit or something. He was taken back, though, when he discovered that it was the teacher getting up. 

    "I will be right back, there's some things that I have to go take care of. You guys are to stay in this room, in your seats, and not move at all. Understand?" He spoke sternly. Both Stiles and Derek nodded their heads. "Good." Turning, the teacher exited the room, leaving the two boys there by themselves.

    Stiles could feel Derek's eye's staring right at him as he sat there and he knew that shit was about to go down. The male didn't say anything, however, instead just keeping his eyes locked right on Stiles. Just like anyone, it bothered Stiles after a while, the feeling of someone's eyes staring at him for minutes just driving him crazy.

    Turning around, he sent him a harsh glare. "Could you not do that?" He said angrily.  
      
    "Hm? What am I doing? I don't recall doing anything wrong." Derek said, chuckling a little bit.

    "Just shut up and stop staring at him, it's annoying." Stiles grumbled, turning back around and looking down at the paper.

    "Mm.... I don't think I'm going to, to be honest. I don't quite feel like it." Derek laughed.

    Stiles grumbled and shook his head, but didn't reply back. He knew that Derek was trying to test him and push his buttons, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he wanted. He wouldn't stoop down to his level, no matter how much the guy aggravated him.

    That was the plan, anyways. Up until Stiles heard Derek get up and make his way over to him, pulling the chair next to him out and sitting down in it. 

    "Are you being serious right now?" Stiles said in annoyance.

    "Of course, darling, I don't believe in joking around." Derek laughed.

    "Whatever, just get the fuck away from me. We're not supposed to move." Stiles grunted.

    "Hey, you can only get in trouble for it, though, if you get caught." Derek said.

    "You'll get caught when I tell the teacher what you're doing." Stiles grumbled in annoyance as he walked along.

    "Maybe so... unless you don't tell." Derek smirked, standing up and turning so he was leaning against the table, both his hands holding onto the edge. He looked down at Stiles and watched him as he worked.

    All Stiles did in response was shake his head and keep on working. 

    "So, what are you working on?" Derek asked, reaching down and taking the paper from him.

    "I swear to god, give it back or I will go find the teacher." Stiles growled, glaring up at him.

    "Now you can't do that, we're not supposed to move, remember?" Chuckled Derek, looking over the paper. He noticed that only one problem had been done and rose an eyebrow slightly. "You've been working on this damn thing this whole time and all you've managed to get down is one problem?"

    "Shut up." Stiles growled. 

    "This shit is easy, do you not know how to do it?"

    Stiles turned away from him slightly and glared out the window while he sat there. 

    "You're one of the biggest geeks in the school, there's no way you don't know what you're doing on this." Derek said.

    Stiles still didn't reply or look at him.

    "Holy shit... this is easy." Derek laughed and shook his head. Setting the paper back down in front of Stiles, he leaned over and pointed at the first question. As he pointed at it, he started to explain how to do the first problem. 

    Stiles slowly looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

    Derek glanced at him. "What do you mean what am I doing? I think it's pretty obvious that I'm telling you how to do the stupid question. Now pay attention." He said before turning back to the paper and continuing on.

    Stiles sat there and stared at Derek before slowly looking at the paper and listening to him as he explained everything. He wasn't going to lie, as the male started to explain everything to him, he all started to make sense. He had been struggling on the paper since it was assigned to him, but no amount of time he spent on it and studying he did ever made sense to him. Right now, though, there was just something different about it. The way Derek was explaining it was making him understand it.

    Derek finished up explaining it and stood up straight. 

    "Uh... thank you. I don't know why I didn't understand any of that before, but I actually get it now." Stiles said slowly and awkwardly.

    Derek shrugged. "Wasn't anything special." He said. Hearing footsteps in the hall, a smirk came onto his lips. Leaning down, he kissed Stiles's cheeks before quickly going back to his seat and sitting the way that he had been sitting before. Just as he sat down, the teacher walked in and eyed them both. 

    "I'm assuming the two of you stayed right where you should be, correct?" He said, earning a nod from both Stiles and Derek.

    Stiles looked back down at his paper and continued on with working on it, now that he was able to understand and actually get the questions on it done. 

    The detention soon came to an end at 3:30 and Stiles stood up, packing his things up. He walked out of the classroom with his backpack and was heading down the hall when his arm was grabbed. He looked back to find Derek looking right at him.

    "Look, I know I was acting like a dick earlier, but I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Derek asked, looking down at the shorter male.

    Stiles's stared at him before laughing a little bit. "You're joking, right?" He said, eyeing him a little bit. Derek rose an eyebrow and shook his head no.

    "I'm not, actually."

    Stiles stopped laughing when he heard that. "Ah... I see. Well, I know your reputation around the school, so I'm not stupid. I'd rather not." He responded.

    "Wise choice." Derek laughed and nodded as he released his hold on Stiles. "I still think that you should give me a chance. Who knows, I may surprise you." He said to him.

    Stiles rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, I'm sure. Fine, whatever, I'll hang out with you. I have very low expectations, though." He stated to him

    Derek chuckled and nodded his head a little bit. "Alright, that's fair. When and where?" He asked him, leaning against the locker beside them.

    "Whenever and wherever, I don't care." Stiles said.

    "Mm.... tonight at 6, meet me at the park?" Derek asked, getting a nod from Stiles. "Great, see you then." He smirked. Turning, he made his way down the hallway, heading the opposite way that Stiles was going. Stiles watched him as he walked along before turning and shaking his head. This was gonna be the start or something really strange, that was for sure.


End file.
